


Fake-Out Make-Out

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, slight homophobia one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is Seungkwan's fake boyfriend and very real crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my good pal Drew for inspiring this mess with that one tweet the other night... might have literally been last night my sense of time is. lacking.  
> anyway i didn't really edit this so forgive me for any mistakes in advance thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is an idiot, Seungkwan suffers.

Seungkwan was just minding his own business, trying to do his biology assignment that was due tomorrow and absolutely _not_ thinking about a certain Choi Seungcheol, who had somehow become his boyfriend a few weeks ago. Well, his fake boyfriend. He definitely wasn't thinking about how much he really liked the other boy when his phone buzzed.

 

 **Coups** : Kwannie, cpne ovrrr

 **Boo** : …

 **Boo** : are you drunk

 **Coups** : o jsut had 2 or 21 shots of vokda

 **Boo** : christ. I'll be right there

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore the way his heart beat faster at the flurry of heart emojis Seungcheol sent in response. He looked disdainfully at his biology text book one last time before checking his appearance in the mirror over his desk, picking up his messenger bag, and heading out in the direction of Seungcheol's apartment.

It was a 15 minutes walk and Seungkwan was starting to regret not grabbing a jacket before leaving his dorm. The autumn air had turned frigid and the light sweater he had on was doing little in way of keeping him warm. He hugged his arms to his chest and quickened his pace.

The walk gave him time he didn't need or want, to think about the events of recent weeks. This whole mess was Seungcheol's fault, of course. He had blackmailed Seungkwan into doing him a favor in repayment for all the times he'd bought him lunch. He failed to divulge what the favor Seungkwan would be doing was until the very last moment.

 

When they arrived at the karaoke hall, Seungkwan had looked at Seungcheol in confusion. They came here once a month with all their friends as a way to relieve stress from school but that wasn't scheduled for another week. What kind of favor could Seungcheol possibly need from him at this place?

Seungcheol put his arm around Seungkwan's shoulders and pulled him in close as he steered him in the direction of one of the rooms. Seungkwan had nearly choked to death on his own tongue at the sudden movement. When Seungcheol opened the door, it revealed a group of very pretty girls. One of the girls was cowering at Seungcheol who was all smiles in return.

“Hello,” Seungcheol said waving the hand that wasn't draped over Seungcheol at the angry girl. “Chanmi, this is Seungkwan, my boyfriend,” Seungkwan choked and looked at Seungcheol who smiling down at him, eyes crinkling in a warm smile. Once Seungkwan had gotten over his initial shock, he realized this was the favor Seungcheol had meant and quickly bowed in greeting to the girls in the room.

“Wow,” Chanmi sneered. “I didn't think you were actually a queer.” Seungkwan flinched at that, but Seungcheol just lead him over to sit opposite her and laughed.

“I told you I had a boyfriend,” Seungcheol said easily.

“Whatever,” Chanmi spit “We're leaving. I wouldn't want to catch anything from you or your little bitch.” She stood abruptly and left, her friends following suit.

“Um,” Seungkwan said meekly. Seungcheol ruffled his hair and picked up the book to flip through songs. Seungkwan's eyes widened “Hyung, what the hell are you doing?”

“What?” Seungcheol shrugged. “They already paid for the room. Anyway, that girls been harassing me for a solid month trying to get me to go on a date with her. I think I deserve this much as compensation for all my grief. Don't you agree, Kwannie?” Seungkwan puffed his cheeks up but didn't argue.

 

Seungkwan runs a hand through his hair at the memory. _Ah I'm really going to go crazy._ He thought. Since then, he and Seungcheol had been on 4 other fake dates in the past 3 weeks. It figures that Seungcheol would have girls chasing after him, he was handsome and smart and sweet, but Seungkwan couldn't understand why it was suddenly _his_ duty to help Seungcheol get them all off his ass. His feelings for his friend had only become more intense in the past week and he wasn't sure how much longer he could pull this off. He knew Seungcheol didn't feel the same way, it was impossible. Seungkwan was the same age as Seungcheol's little brother Hansol. In fact, the two had only met because Hansol happened to sit next to Seungkwan at freshman orientation and it's incredibly hard not to become friends with Choi Hansol.

Seungkwan arrived at Seungcheol's apartment and rang the doorbell. He heard something crash inside before Seungcheol came to the door. The smell of alcohol hit Seungkwan like a brick and he wrinkled his nose.

“Kwannie!” Seungcheol shouted “My sweet little Kwannie, you really came!” He pulled Seungkwan into an almost suffocating hug. Seungkwan tried to keep himself from thinking about how good Seungcheol's solid chest felt pressed up against him. He wasn't doing a very good job. Seungcheol tugged him into the apartment without releasing him from the hug. He kicked his door closed and nuzzled into Seungkwan's neck. “'m so glad you came.”

“Cheol, you're going to crush my rib cage soon if you don't let go,” Seungkwan muttered. Seungcheol gave him one last squeeze before freeing him from his vice-like grasp.

“Thank you,” Seungkwan says, feigning irritation as he smoothed out his shirt. He looked up to see Seungcheol staring at him with that _damn smile_ and he felt his cheeks turn pink before looking away. “I heard a crash earlier... did you break something you big oaf?”

“Ah,” Seungcheol replies “I knocked over a lamp... don't think it broke though. Uhhhh,” he turns and heads to the living room to search for the lamp in question. He does a triumphant fist bump when he finds it, apparently still in tact. “See?” he asks, turning to show it to Seungkwan.

“Yes, good boy,” Seungkwan patted his head and Seungcheol had the audacity to fucking giggle before putting the lamp back in it's place. Seungkwan huffed and turned away from him. “You seem... a lot more coherent than I thought you'd be...” he eyed Seungcheol warily.

“Boo,” Seungcheol scratched the back of his neck with one hand, effectively showing off his muscles. “you know I can handle my alcohol.”

“Right but...” Seungkwan started. He thought Seungcheol had seemed less sober somehow in his texts. Then again, he'd never been a spectacular speller to begin with. “Uh, nevermind I guess.”

Seungcheol beamed at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into his bedroom. “I was so lonely,” he pouted. Seungkwan did not stare at his mouth and he _absolutely_ did not think about how badly he wanted that mouth to be doing other things. “but now my Kwannie is here to keep me company!”

Seungkwan could do nothing but splutter in response. Was Seungcheol doing this on purpose? Had Hansol, that little shit, let it slip that Seungkwan was practically dying from how much he liked him? Or did he just enjoy torturing him like this, no context necessary?

“Um. I really only came over because I thought you were drinking due to some kind of crisis. It's-” Seungkwan paused to look at his phone “like 11 at night and I have to do this bio homework that's due tomorrow so...” He turned to leave.

“Woah! I am having a crisis!” Seungcheol reached out and grabbed Seungkwan's arm “You can't leave, you have to help me.”

“Oh. Well in that case... What's the crisis?” Seungkwan asked, plopping down on Seungcheol's bed and staring up at him. Seungcheol bit his bottom lip, looking sheepish and maybe a little bit sexy if Seungkwan was being honest.

“It's... uh... I,” Seungcheol smiled at Seungkwan and Seungkwan tried his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “Well, I need help deciding which High School Musical movie I should watch.”

“Choi Seungcheol, that's hardly a crisis,” Seungkwan rolled his eyes “Everyone knows the second one is the best.”

“See?” Seungcheol responded happily “What would I do without you?” Seungcheol turned to take the dvd out of the case and pop it in the player. Seungkwan fidgeted on the bed.

“Well, if that's all you needed then I guess I sh-” he's cut off by Seungcheol tackling him onto the bed. Seungcheol hovered over him, smiling from ear to ear, shaking his head.

“You're watching it with me, silly,” He whispered. Seungkwan gulped and turned his head to the side, hoping that Seungcheol was inebriated enough not to see how red his face had become.

“My homework...” Seungkwan protested weakly.

“Fuck your homework. I'm more important aren't I?” Seungcheol smirked down at him.

“Hmph, if I didn't have an A in biology I'd throw your ass to the ground and leave,” Seungkwan opposed.

“But you do have an A and my ass and your ass are staying right here on this bed,” Seungcheol positioned them both so that he was spooning Seungkwan and they stayed like that throughout the movie.

When the movie finished, Seungkwan was eager to go. He hadn't planned on spending an hour and forty-four minutes playing the little spoon to Seungcheol's big spoon and he wanted nothing more than to return to the comfort of his own dorm room, absent entirely of fake boyfriends who he had real crushes on. Seungcheol seemed to have other plans as he made no move to release Seungkwan from his current position.

“Did you fall asleep?” Seungkwan whispered.

“No,” Seungcheol whispered back, breath ghosting over Seungkwan's neck, causing goosebumps to rise.

“Why are you whispering?” Seungkwan raised his voice to normal speaking volume.

“You were whispering?” Seungcheol laughed.

“Because I thought you were sleeping,” Seungkwan responded indignantly. Seungcheol hummed and pulled Seungkwan impossibly tighter into his chest. “H-hyung,” Seungkwan stammered “I have to go.”

“Nooooooo,” Seungcheol whined into Seungkwan's neck. “You can't. Two crisises... I was having two crisises. ...Is chrisises a word?”

“No,” Seungkwan retorted.

“Well whatever,” Seungcheol let up on his grip around Seungkwan's midsection and Seungkwan moved away from the heat of his body a little too quickly. “Hey, look at me,” Seungcheol said softly. Seungkwan turned reluctantly and was met with the warm crinkle of Seungcheol's eyes.

“Second crisis?” Seungkwan asked.

“The second crisis,” Seungcheol moved closer, too close, and reached out to cup Seungkwan's cheek. “is that I don't want to be alone tonight.”

Seungkwan thinks this must be some fucked up wet dream because the next thing he knows Seungcheol's mouth was on his, warm and a little chapped and _needy._ Seungkwan pulled back to gasp in surprise and quickly realized that was a mistake as Seungcheol followed him and slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was so wet and _weird_ but felt so _good_ it left Seungkwan a little lightheaded. When they pulled apart Seungcheol was panting slightly and Seungkwan knew his face must have been redder than a stop sign.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol breathed “I really needed a kiss.”

“...From me? Or in general?” Seungkwan gulped. Seungcheol stared at him, expression unreadable.

“Go to sleep Seungkwan,” Seungkwan's stomach dropped at his response. He watched Seungcheol turn away from him and get under his blanket. Seungkwan didn't move a muscle. He lay there and waited until Seungcheol's light snoring filled the room. He got up, slowly, and made his way to Seungcheol's desk. He found a pad of sticky notes and tore one off. He grabbed the only writing utensil he could find -a red sharpie- and wrote “DIE” on the sticky note. He stuck the note to Seungcheol's sneaker on the way out of his apartment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan's friends suck but his suffering doesn't last long.

**Boo** : tell your dumbass brother to never talk to me again

 **HVC** : ??

 **HVC** : cheol hyung???? omg wut he do

 **Boo** : ...just tell him

 

Seungkwan woke up the next morning with six missed calls from one Choi Seungcheol. He watched the screen light up with Seungcheol's name and picture and quickly switched it off. “Fuck you,” he spat the dark screen. He rolled out of bed, pulled on an outfit haphazardly, picked up his unfinished biology homework and trudged off to class.

Seungkwan wilted into his usual seat in the biology lab. His partner gave him a once over before barking out a laugh.

“You look like ass,” he observed. Seungkwan pouted.

“Good morning to you too, Jihoon. See you're a radiant ray of sunshine as always,” he quipped. Jihoon smirked and flipped him the bird.

“That last assignment was brutal, huh?” Jihoon remarked, pulling his books from his messenger bag.

“Wouldn't know,” Seungkwan responded “didn't do it.”

“What?!” Jihoon said, looking scandalized. “ _You_ didn't do homework? Was the world ending? Is that why you look like you rolled out of a troll's dungeon today?”

“Yeah. Something like that,” Seungkwan murmured dejectedly.

 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Soonyoung said before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Seungkwan plunked down on the opposite side of the table and glared.

“What? These are just my clothes. You've seen me in these before,” he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung replied, mouth still filled with food “but like, not at the same time.” Seungkwan looked down at his puke green shirt (a gift from Hansol, god help his soul) and magenta skinny jeans and screwed his face up.

“Whatever,” he sighed “I'm sure I've looked worse.” Seokmin arrived at the table with a Starbucks cup and a smile. He looked at Seungkwan and opened his mouth to speak. “If you say anything about my clothes I will slit your throat Seokmin hyung,” he said, tone sweet as honey. Seokmin closed his mouth and Soonyoung snorted. “God, fuck you guys. And double fuck you for not getting me coffee,” he said looking pointedly at Seokmin.

“Hey,” Seokmin said, sitting beside Seungkwan. “I texted you to ask if you wanted anything.”

“Oh... I turned my phone off.”

“You never turn your phone off,” Soonyoung's eyebrows were raised in surprise.

“Well I did today,” Seungkwan pursed his lips. Soonyoung stroked his chin thoughtfully before looking at Seokmin with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Soon!” Soonyoung shouted.

“Seok!” Seokmin matched his volume.

“Detectives!” they finished together. Seungkwan already wanted to die, why was God torturing him like this? He was a good person.

“Boo Seungkwan,” Seokmin started.

“Where were you on the night of- fuck what day is it today?” Soonyoung paused to check his phone “Ah. Where were you on the night of September 13th, 2016?”

“Making out with my brother,” Hansol answered for him, collapsing ungracefully into the space next to Soonyoung.

“Holy Shit!” “For real?” Soonyoung and Seokmin exclaimed at the same time.

“What the fuck?” Seungkwan squawked. Hansol shrugged and bit into the apple he stole from Soonyoung. Soonyoung swatted the back of his head in retaliation.

“Did you think I wouldn't ask him why you told me to tell him never to speak to you again? By the way, he didn't enjoy the note this morning.”

“Yeah? Well I didn't enjoy him playing with my emotions last night. I'm fucking leaving,” Seungkwan stood abruptly and stormed out of the dining hall before any of his friends could offend him further.

 

When he arrived back at his dorm he switched his phone back on to call his mom. She was the only person he could count on in this cruel, cold world. His phone vibrated aggressively in his hand and he threw it on his desk to watch it shake. When it finally stopped, he picked it up to see a bounty of missed texts and calls from Seungcheol.

 

 **Coups** : Seungkwan please answr

 **Coups** : I'm sorry

 **Coups** : God please just pick up

 **Coups** : Ddi you turn your phone offf

 **Coups** : Kwannie plwase

 **Coups** : I fuckde up I kno im so so sosorry

 **Coups** : just talk to me seungkwan

 **Coups** : …

 **Coups** : I have to go toclass

 **Coups** : i'll come ser u aftr??

 

Seungkwan collapsed on the floor, suddenly exhausted and overcome with the urge to cry. He went into his call history, ignoring the now 70 missed calls from Seungcheol, and called his mom. She picked up on the second ring.

“My son, did you eat lunch?” Seungkwan felt a wave of relief hit him as soon as his mother's voice filtered through his phone.

“Mom,” he whined “Why are boys the worst?”

“What happened sweetheart?”

“The boy I like... he's just awful,” a tear slipped down Seungkwan's cheek.

“Are you okay?” his mother asked concerned.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” Seungkwan spoke “I just wanted to hear your voice. I feel better just talking to you. I miss you so much mom.”

“I miss you too, my precious Seungkwan,” his mom replied “No boy is worth your grief or your tears.”

“Yes, I know.” Seungkwan said although another tear fell. There was a knock on his door that he had a sinking feeling could only be the boy he was crying about right now. “Mom, I have to go. One of my... friends is here. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said “Take care of yourself.”

“You too. You can't get sick okay?” he made her promise before hanging up. There was another knock, this time more urgent. His phone vibrated in his hand as Seungcheol's ringtone hit his ears. This time he picked up the call.

“Seungkwan,” Seungcheol sounded relieved and it made Seungkwan want to puke. “Thanks for answering. I'm outside your room. I know you're in there, I heard Lovelyz Ah-Choo playing.”

“Go away,” Seungkwan told him as he stood and walked toward the door.

“I think... We need to talk,” Seungcheol insisted.

“Interesting suggestion,” Seungkwan commented “I was actually thinking the exact opposite.”

“Kwannie,” Seungcheol pleaded “Just give me five minutes.” Seungkwan would be lying if he said he's knee's didn't go a little weak at the nickname. He opened the door.

“You've got two,” Seungkwan ordered. The muscles in his face tightened as he let Seungcheol enter his room.

“Damn,” he said, eyes darting around “forgot how small the dorm are.”

“You're down to a minute and thirty seconds,” Seungkwan says coolly.

“Seungkwan listen, I'm sorry I kissed you. I. I was drunk and I got carried away and I shouldn't have done that,” Seungcheol shoved his hands in his pockets, head drooping down.

“You weren't drunk,” Seungkwan countered. Seungcheol gaped at him. “We made out you fucking idiot. I would have tasted the alcohol if you'd has any. You weren't drunk, You're just an asshole.”

“Shit,” Seungcheol breathed. “You caught me.”

“So why'd you do it then?” Seungkwan fumed “Huh? You think it's fun to dick me around? Because I'm just a kid?”

“Kwannie, no. What are you talking about?”

“Don't fucking call me that,” Seungkwan heard his voice break and he turned so that Seungcheol wouldn't see his tears. “I get it. Hansol must have told you, right? He's my best friend but he's your brother first. And you wanted to kiss _someone_ because you're so fucking _lonely,_ so why not your kid brother's stupid friend who's already head over heals for you?”

“You're making a lot of assumptions here Seungkwan,” Seungcheol protested.

“ _I asked you_!” Seungkwan wheeled around, shouting now. “I fucking asked if you wanted to kiss _me_ or if you just wanted someone to kiss. And you just told me to go to fucking sleep. What else am I supposed to assume Choi Seungcheol?” Seungkwan watched Seungcheol recoil at his words.

“I had no idea that you like me... I. If I had,” he stepped closer to Seungkwan who backed up in return. Seungcheol sighed and kept advancing until Seungkwan's back hit the door. “I wouldn't have asked you to be my _fake boyfriend._ ”

“Right,” Seungkwan said “You only kiss boys you think aren't into you, then?” Seungcheol reached up and wiped away Seungkwan's tears.

“No,” he whispered, inching his face closer “I only kiss boys _I'm_ into.” Seungcheol pressed their lips together, soft and sweet, none of the desperate need from the first time. Seungkwan allowed himself to melt into Seungcheol's touch.

“Fuck,” he sighed when they parted. “I wasn't expecting that.”

“So, Boo Seungkwan,” Seungcheol rested his forehead against his and intertwined their fingers. “How would you feel about being my _real_ boyfriend?” Seungkwan smiled and pushed their lips together in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going for humorous and cute and i hope that's what i have achieved. pls give me that sweet validation with kudos and/or comments  
> (btw cheol's spelling gets progressively more fucked up in this chapter bc he starts crying)


End file.
